


Do he really care?

by Truee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College, Comedy, Family Feels, M/M, No excuses, Romance, Stilinski Family Feels, friendships, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truee/pseuds/Truee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a college sophomore and Derek Hale is a senior. They have know each other since middle school and has since been rivals, but... Is it rivalry or them denying the truth? Do they really dislike one another or is it the opposite? Please enjoy! =)</p><p> </p><p>Mini excerpt: "You can kiss my ass moron!"</p><p>"I would love to sweetcheeks!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do he really care?

**Author's Note:**

> I have an office aide job at my school and then I got to wondering... What if my favorite Fandom took a twist of this... Here is my monster! Please enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf... Sadly Jeff Davis does, and obviously he doesn't know what he's doing... #Lol JK Enjoy

"STILES! wake up! I woke you up 20 minutes ago!" 

Scott screams into my ears, which caused me to go flying through the room with a fit of flails.  
I knew I was going to oversleep! Where is my darn messenger bag? It's not in my chair; it's not on my desk. Screw it. It's somewhere in here. I don't really need it anyway. I'm just going to work. Yes I have a job on campus, thanks to work study I have a job and the hours I work accommodate with my classes therefore after my speech class I had a 1 hour break before I have to get to work and do my final hour for the day, I've worked two hours earlier in the day and it is now 5:06pm... I am to be at work at 5:00pm it's an 8 minute walk from my dorm to my job... So I am late. I rush out of my room putting some "pep" in my step. I would hate to leave the learning center unattended, because I will be held accountable.

"Thanks bro, knowing me I would have slept for hours, I'd rather be a few minutes late, rather than not going at all." 

I explain while grabbing my headphones from the kitchen table.

"Yea, well next time I'll be sure to use the Taser your dad gave me. Just so I know you'll be awake for good the first time I wake you." 

He says with a bit of seriousness behind his voice.

"Oh hush puppy! You're always late to work, not to mention classes. So let’s not act all holier than thou"

We both burst into giggles.

"You're going to be late to work Spec."

I can feel my face heat up instantly. I dashed out of the dorm with the little but of dignity Scott left me with. Scott and my mom used to call me that when I was younger because of the moles that decided to place themselves randomly on my body, more so the 5 small specs on my butt. My mother always said that the moles there were my lucky ones. Scott always laughed because they were on my butt; yes I know my best friend is a bit immature. Anyway back to the present. Which is me bumping into any and every one trying to get to my location! I currently can't hear anyone cursing at me because I have to Queen of everything Nicki Minaj blasting into my ears.

****

"I'M HERE!"

I exclaim. Once I look around I notice that maybe I should have walked in and gave myself a silent pat on the back, because as I look around I see that there are a lot of students in the learning center getting tutored and my declare of victory set off furious glares from the students. I shy to my desk. I see Lydia excuse herself from her group session she was holding but the other students continued working. Lydia is a peer tutor; she can tutor any subject under the sophomore standards just as me because we both passed every class with flying colors. Heck for my last math class my overall grade was above 119%.

“I see you finally decided to check in to work, I was wondering if you'd even come in."

She says smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Oh stop it! You know I never-... You know I rarely-... Work is a must and I make it whenever I can."

I finally settle for that come back, because the heavens know I have missed my fair share of days.

"Yeah, sure Stiles what’s the excuse this time? Explain to me why you are once again late?”

“I just happened to over sleep, Scott woke me up… but I kind of rolled over and dismissed him... I am awake now, awake and alert.”

“Poor Scott, he was better off throwing hot water on you to wake you up, you really should work on that. Sleeping like a log. That is not cute.” She says and sashays away.

“WHATEVER!” I shout so she hears. I end up receiving glares from all over the learning center; the glares were followed by Lydia giving her signature smirk. Back to work.

Now it’s time to get back to work, I know I have so much to catch up on. 

So I should have known id be stuck with data entry. There are piles of paper from the beginning of the school year that have to be entered and with my background in technology I was chosen to do the input. Thank the heavens for my iPhone that I decked out in all of the new music Nicki Minaj has been featured in. At least I won’t be as bored whilst doing this crap. 

“You decide, you be mine, you can come inside, you the type that could make me prioritize hit my phone it’s so right. Hit my phone its so righhhhhhtttttt” 

"I would love to." 

I nearly jump out of my skin.

"DUDE! You nearly have me a heart attack!"

I should have known it was that damn Derek! He loves almost killing me! I squint as hard as I could

"What do you want Derek?"

"Firstly to ask for forgiveness because scarring you was not nice at all and I'm sorry for doing so."

I swoon at that; he's just so hot in his all black, muscles all bulking through his clothes. It should be illegal to look like a Greek god. He must have said something snobby because now he's wearing a crooked cocky smile.

"Excuse me? Repeat yourself please."

"I said... And secondly shut the hell up we are over here studying"

He says and waves at his friends Erica, Boyd, & Isaac.

"You could have asked nicely, you jerk!"

"You could not sing in a studying area, pipsqueak."

"You can kiss my ass, moron!"

"I would love to sweetcheeks!"

We both are in each other’s faces now; I can literally feel his warm breathe caressing my lips. As I look down at his lips I realize that I would love nothing more than to kiss him right here and now.

"Ahem! Derek once you're done with lover boy over there we would love for you to come explain this equation to us."

Boyd shouts over to us. We both look away from each other. Derek walks back over to his friends.  
****

"Stiles when will you guys cut all the bull crap and finally ask each other out?"

Scott exasperates for the millionth time.

"Because Pup, I wouldn't dare waste my time on a moron that I have no type of attraction to."

He looks at me with the blankest expression on his face.

"You’re kidding right? Stiles the sexual tension is so strong between you guys that I started to put a warning sign on the door. I could literally choke off of the high testosterone that was just floating around the learning center. You guys have a standoff at least twice a day.... Since MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"That's because he pisses me off! He thinks he knows everything and he's so annoying-"

"Stiles, he is 2 years above us, of course he's known a bit more than us. You have a thing for him Stiles. You need to let him know that." 

I know I've been silent for a while, but that's just what I prefer to do in instances like these. I've known Derek Hale for years. Over a decade even. He really does get me going. He angers me all the time, but in the same token he makes me feel dizzy. I will admit that sometimes I randomly pull at random thing to argue with him about, but he does the same to me. I love how his eyebrows make me swoon when he's trying to express something to me. He makes me feel wanted even though we spend all of our time trying to upset each other. I rest my head on Scott's shoulder. Just thinking.  


"I know I'm wrong you know?"

He says looking at me in my eyes.

"You don't like him Stiles, you love him."

****

It shouldn't be a surprise that I finished my Biology exam exceptionally early, but to say my bio teacher must have underestimated me would be an understatement.

"Are you sure you are done? Are you sure you want to turn this in right now Mr. Stilinski? I would advise you to go over it at least once to make sure you are certain on your answers."

"Umm Ms. Blake, I wouldn't advise anyone to go over an examine as major as this just once. In fact I went over it 3 times. You made a mistake on number 67 but I fixed it for you and jotted down my answer."

I say waltzing out of the class. I know I could have been a bit more considerate of her ego, but she insulted my intelligence. Plus she ogles at Derek A LOT and that pisses me off! Not to say I pay Derek any mind... Okay I've come to the point where I realize that I may have a small crush on Derek... I refuse to think of it as anything other than that. Now I can go to the cafe and get some food to put into my system.

"Hey Scotty! Can you whip me up my regular?"

"Sure thing bro!" Scott exclaims. 

"I thought you had class at 4? What happened?"

"We had an exam and I finished early."

"It's 4:15; it's a 5 minute walk from here to the classroom building. How in earth did you finish in 10 minutes?"

"It was basic stuff; now hurry on with my brain food please!"

"Brain food consists of fruits and veggies. Not a greasy burger, with a side of curly fries cooked in grease that still have the remains of all of the other unhealthy crap that has been dumped in to that frying pit."

"Ahhhh and Derek even as you spoke it sounded delicious." I say turning to face him.

There's a pause. I can feel my heart about to explode. My knees are freaking wobbling as I'm trapped under his gaze and he won't look away.

"STILES! order up!"

I dash away; I grab my tray of food pay for it and go to the furthest table I can find. I settled for one that was blocked off from the rest of the cafe. It was here for personal study sessions. So you wouldn't be bothered by anyone who found the need to annoy the world. I need a distraction. I haven't heard from dad in over a week; I may as well try calling again. Once more he hadn't answered, I know I shouldn't have been worried but heck I still couldn't shake the negative feeling that was consuming me. So I called Melissa.

"Heyyyy Stiles what're you doing calling me on this beautiful day." Her tone was secretive, if there is one thing I've learned is that Melissa couldn't hold onto a secret for a long period of time."

"Alright, spill. What's going on why haven't I heard from my dad in a week?"

"Stiles, I need for you to have a seat okay."

"Already sitting."

"Okay, your father is okay now. He's healing up well, but he was shot last week."

I couldn't breathe. Hell I couldn't even see. Melissa's voice sounded as if she was getting further and further. It feels as if someone is sitting on my chest, as if the whole world is continuing on while I'm drowning. I can feel my phone falling but I have no control over my limbs to grasp it. My dad is my anchor. He's the reason I am the person I am today. Breathing has never been so difficult.

"STILES, come on breathe, breathe Stiles." I know that this voice belongs to Derek but how did he get to me so fast. I can remember basically hiding from him, how did he know where I was.

“Come on Stiles please, please breathe!" And I did, I felt myself finding comfort in his words, I felt myself relaxing into his touch, I was laying in between his legs and he was holding me from behind working me through this panic attack. I felt the pressure being lifted off of me. 

"I'm okay, I'm alright." As I stood, Derek stood as well under his watchful eyes I pick up my phone to notice that Melissa had hung up.

****

Come to find out my dad is doing fine. He was shot in the arm and was forced to be put on bed rest though it really wasn't necessary. It still gave me quite a scare. I will never be able to sleep once he starts work again. This is one of the main reasons why I didn't want to go off to school. Even though I am only a 1 hour drive away from home and I still feel too far.

“Dude, Derek kind of saved your life. Are you still telling me that there isn't anything there?”

“Scott he did what anyone would have. Anyone with a conscience there is.”

I hate when Scott does this crap. He feels my head with false hopes from Derek and then it sends my mind on a hectic daydream cycle of my mesmerized by his muscles and or amazing glutes.

“What needs to happen for you to realize that he is really into you!? That he has it bad!”

“Hey Stilinski!”

I know that voice from anywhere; it’s the voice of one of Derek’s minions I’d like to call them. As I turn to meet the gaze of Erica I am shocked to find the whole ‘pack’ there. Which are Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.

“Are you okay? Like are you feeling well?” Isaac speak.

I am a bit taken back at that, and to say that Scott and I were shocked into silence would be an understatement.

“Derek has been going out of his mind wondering if your dad is okay and if you were doing alright. What were his exact words Boyd? ‘I need for everything to be okay, Stiles cannot be hurt again, He can’t lose another parent, it'll crush him, I'll give anything to see him smile?’ those were them right?”

I can feel Scott’s eyes burning a hole into the back of my head, though not as much as I can feel my own heart beating through my chest as if it was going to explode. Derek cares about me... Even if it’s just in a friendly way… He doesn't hate me.

Scott nudges me. I guess I've been quite for a long time. I see Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all staring at me expectantly.

“I’m fine. Please tell Derek that my dad is as well.”

They all nod and make their way to the library.  
****

The next time I see Derek he’s with Ms. Blake. Well… let me rephrase that. He is in the library, studying and Ms. Blake is hovering over him. I never really talked to him after the whole pack ambushing me ordeal so it’s now or never. As I make my way over I see Ms. Blake hurry to occupy the seat next to him. The bitch had seen me coming over. They exchanged greetings and Derek went back to his book as I approached the table I could see Ms. Blake scoot closer to Derek. “H-Hey Derek” I say.

“Stiles…” Derek manages to say and all the while making eye contact he got up from the table and walked over to me and gave me a hug. We hugged for what had felt like forever. I know it was a long hug because during the exchange Jennifer got up and walked away.

Realization must have sunken in because Derek pulled away with an unreadable expression.

“Sorr-’”

I know what he is about to say. He is about to apologize for the hug and then we’d be right back to square one with each other. Derek is predictable and I've known him for quite some time now. So I did the only thing that was left to do. The thing that should have been done when I first laid eyes on him. I kissed him... Sure enough he kissed back. As I feel his hands grope me in places…. That are from now on considered his I could faintly hear Scott in the background wolf howling.

“You get him Spec!” he cheers.

Derek pulls away with a questioning look. I just laughed and pulled him back into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr! I reblog a lot of #STEREK, though it isn't a #Sterek blog. http://trueeblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Yayyyyy the thing was done! =)


End file.
